Alanna: The First Adventure
by Lioness Heart
Summary: Alanna of Trebond has a dream of becoming a female warrior. Unfortunately, she fails to convince her brother to switch places with her, and ends up at the convent, will she continue to pursue her dream, or give it all up in the end? Chap 2 up! Please R&R!
1. Twins

****

Disclaimer: I own NONE of the characters (well, maybe a few, sort of, but you'll know which ones), the beginning three chapters are taken in the format and based pretty much exactly on the original book. Don't sue me! I'm trying to make it so that the beginning sounds the same, and branch off from there.

****

About: This fanfic is going to be somewhat 'opposite' of the original book. Some adventures (actually, MOST adventures) she encounters will be pretty much the same. I definitely won't leave out the major events. So yeah. There's the lil rant of mine! ; Enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

ONE  
  
Twins

"That is my decision. We need not discuss it," said the man at the desk. He was already looking at a book. His two children left the room, closing the door behind them.

"He doesn't want us around," the boy muttered. "He doesn't care what _we_ want."

"We _know_ that," was the girl's answer. "He doesn't care about anything, except his books and scrolls."

The boy hit the wall. "I don't _want_ to be a knight! I want to be a great sorcerer! I want to slay demons and walk with the gods—"

"D'you think I want to be a lady?" his sister asked. "'Walk slowly, Alanna,'" she said primly. "'Sit still, Alanna. Shoulders back, Alanna.' As if that's all I can do with myself!" She paced the floor. "There has to be another way."

The boy watched the girl. Thom and Alanna of Trebond were twins, both with red hair and purple eyes. The only difference between them— as far as most people could tell— was the length of their hair. In face and body shape, dressed alike, they would have looked alike.

"Face it," Thom told Alanna. "Tomorrow _you_ leave for the convent, and _I_ go to the palace. That's it."

"Why do you get all the fun?" she complained. "I'll have to learn sewing and dancing. You'll be studying tilting, fencing—"

"D'you think I_ like_ that stuff?" he yelled. "I _hate_ falling down and whacking at things! _You're_ the one who likes it, not me!"

"I wish I were you, Thom." Alanna sighed solemnly.

"Now I _don't_ exactly wish the same way as you, but I'm understanding what you mean." Thom shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Good luck with being a knight." Alanna said sombrely.

"You too." Thom said, gazing at the ground.

"Well, maybe you could still study sorcery if you wanted." Alanna suggested.

"Maybe," Thom grumbled, "doubt it."

* * *

Alanna watched her brother Thom, and their servant-at-arms, as well as the man who raised them for all the years, Coram, leave for the palace. She stared after them, wishing _she_ was the one on their pony, Chubby. _She_ was the one who was able to use a bow and arrow better than Thom, _she _was the one who was better than Thom in using a dagger. _I have everything it takes to become a knight! _Alanna screamed silently. Maude, the village healer, put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

"What are you staring at, young lady?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Alanna sighed.

Maude understood, she put her hands gently on each side of Alanna's shoulders.

"Sorry girl, you can't always have what you want." She gave Alanna a sympathetic smile, and dragged her down the road to the City of Gods, where the convent was located.

"I know." Alanna replied quietly. She took a deep breath and let Maude lead her. This was going to be an adventure, but not a very exciting one as she had hoped for her entire life.

* * *

During their journey to the convent, Maude advised Alanna on all the rules she needed to follow if she wanted to be a good lady.

"You must always be courteous, speak when you are asked to, keep your mouth shut when required—"

"Yes, Maude." Alanna interrupted impatiently.

"Do not forget, there are ladies in the convent who are cruel. Do not anger the Head Daughter, Veronique, outcomes of that are not good." Maude continued, ignoring Alanna completely.

Defeated, Alanna walked on beside Maude, letting the woman ramble on about her soon-to-be life.

After many days of riding, the village healer and Alanna finally arrived at the convent. A maid hurried over and took Alanna's baggage.

Alanna studied the entrance carefully.

"Maude—"She hesitated at the enormous entrance door of the convent.

"You'll be fine, lass," Maude said, giving Alanna a tiny shove forward.

Alanna continued to look the convent from top to bottom.

Maude sighed.

"Alright, lass. I will come visit you once every six months, now will you go in?" She asked, hopefully.

Alanna nodded. Sucking in a deep breath, she stepped forward, and walked towards the convent.

"Alanna, wait." Maude suddenly said.

She whirled around, facing Maude. "What is it?" She inquired.

"Remember to make good use of your Gift no matter where you go, otherwise you will anger the gods, and tragic events will come about." Maude advised.

She smiled, "thank you, Maude. I'll remember that." Alanna whispered.

"I hope so." Maude nodded.

Alanna turned back towards the entrance of the convent, without more hesitation, she pushed open the double doors that kept her from her designated life.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I know I certainly did NOT put much thought into this chapter and added to the fact that most of it is copied from the book anyway, but I want to keep Tamora Pierce's plot going in the same way. I promise after the third chapter, it WILL start branching off. 


	2. The New Girl

****

Disclaimer: Everything of what I said in Chapter One. Main point: Don't own anything except for the made-up character names, but even then I tried my best to match Tamora Pierce's style.

****

Review Replies:

Angel: You're absolutely right! It's exactly what I had in mind. Thanks for the encouragement. -

Lioness Fury: What do you mean by 'overdone'? And thanks, I'll try my best to make it different from the others.

Moonwillow: Well, George, Roger, Faithful and Jon will still be around. But I'm probably not going to make it an Alanna/George fic. I was so sad when Tamora Pierce broke Jon and Alanna up! But I might try your ideas after I finish this fic!

Drama Queens rule: Well, here's two words responding to your 'please update': 'Okay, updated!'. Lol. Hope you like the second chapter. =D

amber-smith992: Thanks! The next chapter should keep you going for a while.

Frozen Dreams: Eee! No pressure eh?! =P How did you get to post twice...? ponders this Well sorry for leaving you hangin', I'll try not to take so long with the third chapter!

Raging Lioness: squeal I love your penname! Unfortunately you haven't started any stories. o.o; Are you planning to? I'd really like to read them! I'll bet they're awesome! Thanks for reviewing. And... I'm not telling you if this fanfic's gonna be AJ or AG, 'cause I'm... mean! =P! You'll find out soon enough!

****

A/N: Okay, I'll get all this over right now before you read the next chapter. The word 'ladylee' is supposedly the rank below 'lady' according to a book I read a few years ago (The White Mists of Power). Just trying to be a little creative lol. I'll be glad to hear your suggestions!

* * *

TWO  
  
The New Girl

Head-Daughter Veronique was precisely how Maude had described her. Alanna looked the woman briefly. She was tall and slim, with dull brown hair streaked with bits of gray which was brushed back into a tight bun. The Head-Daughter looked down at Alanna with a constrict face that made Alanna shudder.

"Miss Trebond, is it not?" Her voice was high and adenoidal. She frowned as she opened the seal on Alanna's letter. "I trust you will do better here than your father. He was always at his books."

Alanna swallowed hard. The Head-Daughter made her nervous. "He still is, miss."

The Head-Daughter looked at her sharply, not sure if she was being pert. "Hmph, so I would suppose." She glanced behind her at a wall full of papers, snatching off one of them.

"Sit down." Alanna obeyed. "You're here, Alanna of Trebond, to learn what it is to be a lady. It's not easy. You must learn the manners of courtesy, how to treat a man, writing formal letters, and more. Someday you will even be able to be married off to a wealthy knight of the realm." It was impossible to tell if she was joking, and Alanna decided not to ask.

"Until you are fourteen, you will be a ladylee," the Head-Daughter went on. "You will wait on table at the evening meal. You will run errands for any lord or lady who asks you. Half your day will be spent learning courtesy and of who you are. The other half you will spend with books, in the hope that we can teach you to think."

"I—" Alanna opened her mouth to say that she understood, but the Head-Daughter paid no attention to her, and kept going.

"_If_ your mistresses think you are ready, you will be made a Lady when you are fourteen. When that happens, you will go with all the ladies to Corus, the capital of Tortall, to take place in the Court, you will become one of the Queen's ladies."

_Corus? That's where Thom is! I have to try my best to become one of the Queen's ladies!_ Alanna thought, holding back her excitement.

"Don't worry about being chosen for the Queen yet. You have four years to think about it. For the present, you will live in the ladylees' wing. One of the older ladies will sponsor you and show you how things are done. You'll be in her charge until you are familiar with the convent and your duties. If you are obedient and work hard, you won't see me often. Misbehave, and you'll learn how harsh I can be. When you prove yourself worthy, you will be granted free time to go into the city. And make no mistake— you'll earn every privilege you get three times over. You are here to learn courtesy and how to be a lady, not to have a good time. Sophitia" —Alanna realized the maid had been in the room all along—"take her to her room. Make sure the girl is properly clothed." The Head-Daughter measured Alanna with her eyes. "I expect you to begin serving at dinner in five days. You'll wait on me. Have you any questions?"

It took all her strength to say, "No, my lady."

"It's 'Head-Daughter'." The woman snorted.

Alanna nodded timidly. "Yes, Head-Daughter." She and the maid left the Head-Daughter's presence.

"Next time, I expect you to curtsey when you bid me goodbye." Alanna heard the Head-Daughter mutter after her.

The ladylees' wing stretched along the west side of the convent, standing near the walls that dominated the city. Here, Sophitia showed Alanna a small room, where she would live during her time as a ladylee. Someone had already placed her baggage inside the door.

Her next stop was with the convent sartor. They would measure her for her dresses. A short, pretty woman whipped a raveled cord around her shoulders and hips, calling out the number of knots it took to circle Alanna to her assistant. Then she laid the cord along the length of Alanna's right arm and then her right leg. She sent the anxious-looking apprentice scurrying into a storeroom. The apprentice returned with an armful of clothing. She was instantly sent after boots and shoes while the small sartor shook out a gold dress and held it up to Alanna. The bright garment fit perfectly.

"Wonderful." The sartor smiled. "You'll have to come get another one once you grow out of it," she said, stuffing the whole pile of boots, shoes and clothes into Alanna's arms.

"Thank you." Alanna said softly.

The woman laughed, "you're the first one to have any sort of gratitude towards me for today. You'll do fine, young lady."

Alanna followed Sophitia out, she took her to the huge dining rooms for a luncheon and spent the afternoon showing her around the convent. Alanna was lost in no time. She didn't believe Sophitia when she told her she would soon learn her way around. The convent huge, Alanna wondered if it was any close to the palace in Tortall, where Thom was. She learned that the convent also had quarters for foreign visitors, a servants' wing, ballrooms, kitchens and libraries. It all made her feel extremely small.

The sun was setting as she quickly unpacked. Alanna laid out her new dress. She noticed her hands were shaking.

"Ladylee Alanna?" Sophitia called.

She opened her door.

"The girls are all changing for dinner, are you ready to go?" Sophitia asked.

She tried to smile. "You go on, I'll be fine."

"Alright." Sophitia nodded, and left her presence.

Alanna watched Sophitia leave and felt lost. Locking the door, she reached for her dress.

When she was fully dressed, Alanna stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had never looked so awing. The full-sleeved dress was bright scarlet with laces of gold. Light-weighted shoes covered her feet. She was dazzled by the colors she wore.

There was one thing to be said for such a bright red and brighter gold: the stunning dress gave her the courage to unbolt the door and step into the hall. She couldn't have done it in her battered old clothes. Several girls saw her and hurried to spread the word: There's a new girl in the convent! Suddenly the ladylees' wing was very quiet. Everyone came to inspect the newcomer.

Someone behind Alanna snorted. She spun. A medium sized girl of nearly twelve looked her over, a leer on her thin mouth. She had cold green eyes and chestnut brown hair that reached down to her shoulders.

"I wonder what this is." She glowered at Alanna, her lips forming into a sly smile. "A hag who _thinks_ she can make it into the Queen's ladies."

"Leave her alone, Delia." Someone protested. "She didn't say anything to you."

"She doesn't have to," Delia snapped. "As far as I know, she is definitely _not_ going to pass for a lady."

Alanna fought hard to keep herself from turning red. "I was told ladies were _supposed_ to learn manners," she murmured. "Whoever told me that must've been mistaken."

Delia grabbed Alanna by the arm, forcing her eyes with Alanna's. "You'll be sorry you ever stepped in the convent, you are no lady." She scowled.

Alanna glared at her, fighting hard to keep back the tears forming behind her eyes.

"Girls," Delia looked behind her, two other girls nodded to Delia. "Let's go." Delia shoved Alanna aside, making her fall onto the ground. They made their way down the hall laughing.

"Delia, at it again?"

The young female voice was clear and demanding. Delia froze; Alanna slowly got to her feet. The watching girls made way for the dirty-blond girl and her four companions.

Delia was the first to speak. "Cythera, get out of my way," she growled. "That girl was acting like she was a noble, thinking she stood out like a princess, I taught her a good lesson."

"I doubt that was true." the girl called "Cythera" said. Her bright, sapphire eyes fixed on Delia's. The two girls were about the same height, both looked commanding and spiteful.

"Ugh, I don't have time to deal with this. _I'm_ going to dinner." Delia held her head high. "Coming, girls?" She spoke abruptly.

"Of course, Delia!" The two girls behind Delia answered immediately, scurrying to catch up with her as she strode down the long hallway.

The girl whom Delia called "Cythera" looked at Alanna, then at the girl who told Delia to let Alanna alone. "Serra." She nodded to the girl. "What happened?"

The short, blond girl stepped forward. Her hair was still wet from washing.

"It was Delia, Cyth." Serra said. "The new girl was just standing here. Delia started on her— called her a hag who thinks she could make it to the Court. The new girl said that she thought we were here to learn manners. Delia grabbed her and said that she'll be sorry for entering the convent, and that she was no lady."

The girl called Cythera rolled her eyes in disgust. "I'm not surprised." She turned her sapphire eyes back to Alanna. "Then what?"

Serra shook her head, "Delia shoved the girl down to the ground. That's when you came, Cyth."

"I suspected something like this would happen." Cythera said in a soft, icy voice.

The girls now turned their attention to Alanna. She was studying the floor.

"You have good taste in enemies, even if you do make them your first day here," Cythera said. "Let's have a look at you, girl."

Slowly Alanna looked up into Cythera's eyes. She was about one year older than Alanna, with dirty-blond hair and bright, sapphire blue eyes. Her nose was a perfect pinch. Her face was smooth and white, a smile touched her mouth, and a glimmer of kindness slipped from her eyes. Alanna linked her hands behind her back, giving her stare for stare until Serra, the girl who had told Delia to let her alone, whispered, "This is the ladylee Cythera, lass."

She curtsied slightly, afraid that if she bent her knees any more she would collapse.

"I'm sorry for the— the misunderstanding, Lady Cythera." She said.

"You didn't misunderstand." Cythera told her. "Delia is no lady. What's your name?"

"Alanna of Trebond, lady."

She nodded, smiling at Alanna. "Please, just call me Cythera." She spoke softly.

"Cythera." Alanna echoed.

"Have you met the others?" Cythera asked.

With permission given, the others all tried to introduce themselves at once. The friendly girl who had given her Cythera's name was Serra of Naxen, daughter to King Roald's champion, Duke Gareth of Naxen. A tall girl with sandy blond hair was Cassandra— Cass— of Wellam. The slim, pale girl beside her was Diana of Veldine, Cassandra's dark-haired friend was Rebecca of Goldenlake, and the girl with wavy blond hair was Brooklyn of Nond. There were a few others, but these five— and Cythera— seemed to be the "leaders". Alanna noticed something else while the introductions were being made: Each of these girls were just like her, they had a brother in Corus training to be a knight, except for Cythera, that is. Alanna was felt more comfortable now.

Finally Cythera said, "Now that we've met our newest member, who will sponsor her?" Five of the older girls raised their hands. Cythera nodded. "Your sponsor keeps you from getting too lost," she explained to Alanna. "I think Serra had better take you in hand."

The short brunette smiled happily at Alanna, her bright, blue eyes friendly. "You'll love it here." She told her, almost squealing.

Alanna curtsied politely.

A bell rang. "We'd better go," Cythera announced. "Alanna, stay close to Serra and listen to what she tells you!"

Alanna followed her new sponsor to the great dining hall. This was closed only during the summer, when most ladies went back home for a visit, or have left the convent to become one of the Queen's ladies. The other three seasons of the year, the entire convent ate here, served by the ladylees. Serra stationed Alanna in a corner, where she would see everything. As she hurried back and forth on her serving duties, she whispered explanations to her. It was Serra who showed her to the ladylees' dining hall after the banquet was over, and Serra who woke her up and guided her to her room when she fell asleep over dessert.

"Welcome to the convent, Ladylee Alanna of Trebond," she said cheerfully as she handed her over to Sophitia.

Alanna crawled sleepily into bed, thinking, _Not so bad— for the first day_.

* * *

A bell that hung in a tower high over the ladylees' wing awakened Alanna at dawn. Moaning, she bathed her face in lukewarm water. She was still exhausted from her five-day ride. For once she could have slept late.

Serra— a wide-awake and energetic Serra— came for her just as she was finished dressing. When Alanna, who hated breakfast, would have taken only an apple, Serra filled up her plate. "Eat," she advised. "You'll need your strength, believe me."

The bell gently chimed. The ladylees hurried to their first hour of lessons, Alanna trotting to keep up with her sponsor.

"First class is reading and writing," she told her.

"But I know how to read and write!" Alanna protested.

"You do? Good. You'd be surprised at how many girls can't. Don't worry Alanna." A grin lit her face. "I'm sure the mistresses will find _some_thing for you to do."

Alanna soon discovered that most of what nobles called "the thinking arts" were taught by Mithran priestesses. These white-robed women were stern task-mistresses, always quick to catch a girl letting her attention wander or napping. When the priestess who taught reading and writing was satisfied that Alanna could do both— she made her read a page from a book aloud, then copy it out on paper— neatly. She also assigned her a long and very dull poem. Alanna was to read it and be ready to report on it for the next day. The bell rang the hour when she was only partly done.

"When do I finish this?" she asked Serra, waving the scroll on which the poem was written. She was guiding her to their next set of lessons.

"In your free time. Here we go. Mathematics. Can you do figures, too?"

"Some," she admitted.

"A regular scholar," said Cass, who had caught up with them, giggling.

Alanna shook her head. "No. But my father is very strict about book learning."

"He sounds a lot like the Head-Daughter in that respect," Serra said thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't know," Alanna replied. Remembering what the Head-Daughter had said about her father the day before, she added, "I don't think they got along."

Again Alanna had to prove her skills, this time to the priestess who taught embroidery. Alanna, who wanted nothing to do with sewing, frowned when the priestess passed out needles and thread to the ladylees.

"Why are you giving me this?" Alanna wanted to know.

"They are for embroidery." The priestess told her sternly. "You will learn the skills of embroidery so that you can mend clothes for your family if they are ripped, you are able to make blankets, gowns, tunics, and many more things with the skills of embroidery. Young lady, you will acquire these skills by learning them, not by staring at me."

Alanna _was_ staring at her. The idea that embroidery could help her mend clothes, make blankets, gowns, and tunics gave her absolutely no interest at all. She was frustrated for a second time when she realized how hard the work was that she was supposed to complete for the next day.

When Serra came over to give her a hand, she demanded, "When am I supposed to do this? I have to complete this entire pattern for her by tomorrow, and it's almost time for the next class!"

"In your free time," Serra replied. "And the time you have now. Look— if you get stuck, offer to help Cassandra with her extra-duty chores. She's fast with a needle and thread." The bell rang. "Let's go, Alanna."

The next class was in deportment, or manners as they were practiced by nobles. Alanna had learned very early to say "Please" and "Thank you", but she quickly realized that these were only the rudiments of deportment. She did not know how to curtsey properly. She did not know how to address a lord as opposed to an Earl. She did not know which of three spoons to use first at a banquet. She could not play a musical instrument well, and she did not know how to dance. The mistress gave her a very large tome of etiquette to read and ordered her to start lap-harp studies instantly— in her free time.

"But I have to read the first chapter of _this_ tonight in my free time!" she told Serra and Cassandra, thumping the book of etiquette. They were sitting on a bench during their morning break— all ten minutes of it. "And the pattern in embroidery, and the rest of that stupid poem-"

Serra giggled. "'Free time.' I've heard about that. Don't fool yourself, darling. With extra hours of lessons for punishments, _and_ the work you get every day, free time is an illusion. It's what you get when you die and the gods reward you for a life spent working from dawn until midnight. We all face up to it sooner or later— the only _real_ free time you get here is what the Head-Daughter chooses to give you, when she thinks you have earned it."

"And she doesn't give it to you at night," Cassandra put in. "She gives it to you when you've been here awhile, on Market Day and sometimes a morning or afternoon all to yourself. But never at night. At night you study. During the day you study. In your sleep—"

The bell rang.

"I could learn to hate that bell," Alanna muttered as she gathered up her things. The older two girls giggled and hurried her along to the next class.

To her disappointment, this class looked quite boring as well. The girls sat in their chairs, looking as if they were about to fall asleep. The walls were hung with maps and charts. A board with several large, blank sheets of paper fixed to it stood before the chairs. A box containing sticks of charcoal for drawing on the paper sat on the table beside it.

The teacher entered to friendly greetings. To Alanna's surprise, this teacher was not a priestess or a woman, he was a man. He was short and plump, with long brown hair streaked with gray, and a long shaggy beard. His hose bagged at the knee; his tunic was as rumpled as if he had slept in it. He had a tiny, delicate nose and a smiling mouth. Alanna met the man's large green-brown eyes and smiled in spite of herself. He was the oddest mixture of disarray and good nature she had ever encountered, and she liked him on sight. His name was Sir Myles of Olau.

Another figure entered the room after him, it was the Head-Daughter herself. She walked past Sir Myles and faced the class with a frown on her face.

"Ladies," she said, clearing her throat audibly. All attention turned to the Head-Daughter. "The instructor before you is Sir Myles of Olau, a knight and scholar from the palace of Tortall, Corus—" Gasps and whispers were heard amongst the girls. "—Girls!" the Head-Daughter's voice was clear and commanding. The class quieted down almost immediately. "Sir Myles will be here for six years teaching us the history of Tortall. I'm sure you will give him your full undivided attention."

"Yes, Head-Daughter Veronique." The class echoed in unison.

"After all, we all know men just love war history," the Head-Daughter muttered under her breath as she walked out the room. "I will leave you to that, Sir Myles. Good day."

After the Head-Daughter was gone, Sir Myles scanned the room briefly.

"Hello," he greeted the class cheerfully. "As the Head-Daughter described already, we will be learning the war history of Tortall. Now has anyone heard much on the Code of Chivalry?"

A hand shot up, Sir Myles called on it.

"Why are we learning this?" Demanded the girl who raised her hand. Alanna turned to see who it was, she had expected it to be Delia of Eldorne.

"Learning what, my dear?" Myles asked patiently.

"Learning _this_!" Delia said crossly. "Why do _we_ care what the Code of Chivalry is? It's not as if the boys agree with it either."

Alanna clenched her fists in fury. Sir Myles was the first teacher she had discovered an interest in, Delia was making it hard for the knight, and probably hard on the class right now as well! It took all of Alanna's strength to keep from jumping up and screaming at Delia.

"You're right, ladylee Delia." Sir Myles replied with a thin smile.

"I'm always right." Delia rolled her eyes in disgust.

_That_ did it! Alanna was furious, she jumped up, facing Delia angrily.

"Delia, perhaps you have not realized that _some_ of us would like to _learn_ something in this class instead of hearing you complain! Mithros, you think you're a perfect lady? I wonder how many mirrors you've shattered in the past few days!" Alanna glared at the green-eyed ladylee.

Startled, Delia's mouth dropped open, unable to speak. She quickly recovered from the surprise and flashed her green eyes at Alanna menacingly.

"The hag has spoken! And who would listen to her? You should _not_ be talking Alanna, you probably break twice as many as I do!" Delia screeched.

"Ladies, ladies!" Sir Myles bellowed. "May I _please_ start with our lesson?"

Alanna sat down again— after giving Delia the coldest glare she'd ever hope to give— facing the front, she listened attentively to Sir Myles talk about the Tortallan history. She was fascinated by the way he taught, his way of thinking about history made it seem _real_.

The bell rang, Alanna left the class thinking, something she seldom did seriously.

"Why the frown?" Serra asked, catching up to her. "Don't you like Sir Myles? I do."

"Oh, no. I like him a lot. He just seems—"

"Odd?" Cass put in dryly. She and Serra seemed to be close friends.

"Actually, he seems very wise," Alanna said hesitantly.

"I heard that he's also the Court drunk," Diana said immediately after Alanna finished. "Come on— let's go eat before lunch is over."

After lunch came an hour of philosophy. Alanna almost nodded off to sleep as the teaching priestess droned on about duty.

The rest of the day was spent with the Head-Daughter, and two other daughters of the convent. Alanna looked the two daughters briefly. One was short and chubby, her belly sagged slightly and her face made Alanna shiver with fear, it was the most hideous face she'd ever seen! Serra had told Alanna that the daughter was called the 'Hag-Daughter' by the ladylees and ladies in the convent behind her back, but her real name was Almathea— Alma— for short. Alanna looked to the other daughter now, this one, unlike the Hag-Daughter, was tall and bony, she had a crooked nose and a long face, her skin was very pale, she looked almost sick, her name was Felicia. Alanna was placed between the ladylee Roxanne of Malven— who was one of the followers of Delia— and much to her relief, ladylee Cythera of Elden. Cythera flashed her a big smile, leaning over many times, she'd whisper in Alanna's ear, giving looks once every often to Roxanne, who glared at them with utmost fury. Alanna, Cythera, Roxanne, and three other girls from the convent— Brooklyn of Nond, Katharine of Meron, and Selena of Nicoline— were put into one group, taught by Daughter Almathea. Alanna was grateful that Delia wasn't with them, Delia would have made matters far worse than Roxanne of Malven, and Roxanne was _bad_enough!

The Hag-Daughter made the ladylees practice sitting positions until it was natural for them to sit down and look pretty. Practicing was endless. Alanna wanted to scream. She was grateful that Cythera was always beside her, guiding her through the tedium. In the first hour, Alanna was taught how to sit properly, stand properly, walk properly, and curtsey. The next hour saw her being instructed on eating habits, drinking habits, and even how to _talk_ properly! The final hour, before the ladylees were to be dismissed for supper, Alanna was to learn how to flirt, giggle, smile, and act out facial expressions. By the end of the day, Alanna was more than ready to leave the convent.

"I know how you feel about this place." Cythera said to her after they were dismissed.

"No you don't." Alanna growled. Then, she added, softly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper."

Cythera laughed quietly. "It's alright."

"I really _want_ to leave right _now_." Alanna sighed.

"I felt very much the same when I first started here." Cythera said slowly.

Alanna looked at her new friend.

"Elden's a small fief, and with the conditions so bad there, the only way for the fief to become stable once more is for me to be married off to a strong noble family." Cythera began. She quickly motioned Alanna into her room, and the two sat on Cythera's bed, as Cythera told Alanna her story.

"There has to be another way." Alanna said.

Cythera shook her head, "If there was, I'd be at home, not here."

"Can't you complain to the King?"

"What would the King do? Elden's so small, he wouldn't _care_ for what happened to it." Cythera said sadly.

"So you're doing this for your family? For your fief?" Alanna asked.

Cythera nodded, "There's no other way. But my parents have high expectations for me in the process." She added, miserably.

"What? What _else _could they want from you?"

"They want me— they want me to get as close to the Prince of Tortall as possible." Cythera choked out.

Alanna jumped up, "That's not right! They can't _make_ you love someone! And what about the duties you'd have to fulfill _if_ you become Queen? Do they know _anything_?" Alanna shouted.

Seeing Cythera stare at her with wide eyes made Alanna realize what she just said. Alanna sat down again, blushing a light shade of red. "Sorry, I just lose my temper too often... and too quickly."

To Alanna's surprise, Cythera laughed. "Alanna, funny thing is, you just arrived at the convent, and you already think deeper than any other lady I've met here. If I was a Daughter of this place, I'd send you right back where you came from! You don't _need_ the convent to make you a lady, you _are _a true lady already."

"What do you mean?" Now Alanna was confused.

"What I mean is, there's more to a lady than wearing dresses, jewelry, face-paint, flirting, and concerning on how you look." Cythera explained.

"So I'm not wrong to have a dream of being a female warrior?" Alanna whispered.

"A female warrior? That would be so amazing! Imagine if you were a legend Alanna!" Cythera grinned. "You should always pursue your dreams Alanna, I know you'll fulfill yours one day."

"Thanks, Cythera." Alanna smiled slightly, but deep down, she had a big smile.

Between Cythera, Myles, Serra, and the rest of her new friends, Alanna quickly became more comfortable in the convent, life got a lot better. Alanna almost forgot that she ever wanted to leave.

* * *

Three months— and her eleventh birthday— passed before Alanna realized it. The first break in her new routine came one night when Sophitia came hunting for her.

"She wants to see you." Sophitia never to had to say who "she" was. "You're to go to her study."

Alanna straightened her dress and tried to smooth her hair before rapping on Head-Daughter Veronique's door. Why would the Head-Daughter want to see her? What had she done wrong?

She called for her to come in, looking up from her papers as Alanna closed the door behind her. "Alanna, come in. I'm writing your father, reporting on your progress. Do you have any messages for me to send to him?"

She wasn't in trouble! Alanna smothered a sigh of relief.

"Please say that I send my regards, Head-Daughter," she told the Head-Daughter.

The woman put down her quill pen. "My report is satisfactory. You learn well and quickly. We are glad to have you among us."

Alanna turned pink with delight. She never received such a high compliment from the Head-Daughter! "Th-thank you, Head-Daughter!"

"You may go to the City tomorrow morning as a reward. In future, you may also go there with the other ladylees on Market Day. Since you're new to the City of the Gods, you may one of the older girls accompany you. Not Cassandra. She has to take an extra hour of Ethics tomorrow."

Alanna beamed. "You're very kind," she said. "Uh— could Cythera come?"

The Head-Daughter nodded, "It can be arranged. Be certain to return in time for afternoon lessons."

"Yes, Head-Daughter!" She curtsied deeply, "And thank you again!"

* * *

Cythera had to laugh at Alanna's wide eyes as they walked through the city's marketplace." Close your mouth, darling," she giggled. "They're not going to disappear."

"But there's so much of everything!" Alanna exclaimed.

"Well, we get to come here more often from now on." Cythera stopped to look at a pair of riding gloves. "I wish I could ride." She sighed. Alanna wistfully eyed the long sword that hung beside them. She would want a sword someday. How would she ever get a good one?

"I wish I could have that sword." Alanna sighed after her friend.

"That thing's so heavy! You wouldn't be able to lift it up!" Cythera exclaimed.

"Yes I would! I'll try everyday!" Alanna shot back.

"You've got determination Alanna, not much sense, but determination." Cythera admired.

"Thanks." Alanna grinned.

"Here," Cythera shoved a bag of nobles in Alanna's hand.

Alanna gasped, "Cythera, no!" She cried.

"Yes Alanna, you said you wanted to fulfill your dream, so here's the first step! Take it, I don't need it." Cythera said firmly.

Reluctantly, Alanna nodded and accepted the bag from Cythera.

It took both Alanna and Cythera to get the sword back and into Alanna's room. That night, Alanna took it out, trying to lift up the big sword.

"Ladylee Alanna? It's time to sleep." Sophitia came in suddenly.

Quickly Alanna dropped the sword, it hit the floor with a thud, and Alanna kicked it under her bed. She looked up, Sophitia was in her room. Alanna swore silently for her bad timing, grabbing a nearby book on the floor, which she thanked herself soundlessly for leaving a mess on the floor.

"Oh, alright then." She said shakily.

Sophitia eyed her suspiciously. "What was that thud?"

"Oh, nothing, I dropped this book." Alanna lied, waving the book in her hand to Sophitia. If there was one time she was actually _glad_ she came to the convent, it was now. She had learned how to lie without the other person being able to tell. Now she was grateful that she learned it!

"Alright then, good night." Sophitia walked out, closing the door behind her.

Alanna breathed a sigh of relief, feeling slightly wobbly. She would have to be more careful next time. She still some things on her mind: Who could she go to for swordplay lessons? And when would she find the time for it?

Alanna fell into bed, closing her eyes. _I'll think about it tomorrow._ She thought to herself. _But one thing's for sure, I won't let my dream shatter, I've come too far to give it up._


End file.
